


К вопросу о лингвистике

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: «Возьми моё сердце, возьми мою душу».
Relationships: Amber & Hei (Darker Than Black), Amber/Hei (Darker Than Black)





	К вопросу о лингвистике

**Author's Note:**

> События времён Латинской Америки.  
> Работа родилась случайно, по следам давно почившего фандомного феста дайри-однострочников.
> 
> Написано для fandom Darker than Black 2016.

Сверчки здесь, посреди серрадо, звучали почти как дома. Закрыл глаза — и как будто вернулся в детство.  
Жаль, что кроме глаз нельзя было закрыть ещё и ноздри. Пахло здесь, на опушке неизвестного бразильского леса, совсем не как дома — и это выбрасывало из непрошеных грёз получше иного тычка командира.  
Или «командирши»? Наверное, правильнее всё же «командира». Очаровательной такой блондиночки-славяночки, милой и внимательной — похлеще иной змеи. Нет, Хэю нравились змеи. И командир тоже… нравилась.  
— Возьми моё сердце, возьми мою душу… — прилипчивую мелодию Хэй подцепил у Моуэра, помнится, тот после каждого боя садился свою косу править. Строчка — противный скрежет оселка по металлу — строчка — скрежет… Человека уже и в живых нет, а песня звучит.  
— Душа мне твоя без надобности, а с сердцем — это к Хавок, она с удовольствием. И вообще, хорошо, что ты не японец — страшно подумать, во что бы песня превратилась.  
Хэй непонимающе поднял на Амбер глаза.  
— «Возьми мою Дусю» — это как бы немного больше того, что я могу вынести. А вообще у тебя неплохой русский. Интонации забавные, а так нормально. Подвинься.


End file.
